


Fabulous

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Humor, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Modern College AU. Kit and Will (sort of) discuss atheism, religion, and sex positivity.





	Fabulous

"Dawkins is an asshole," Kit said, as he and Will strolled across the campus. "Obviously some of his ideas are sound, but the way he puts them across is frequently off-putting and arguably does atheism a disservice."

"I don't even know why you're taking that class," Will said. They were both drama majors and had English Literature classes together but Kit had rather broader tastes and had added a religious studies class to his schedule.

"Because it interests me. You don't have to be religious to try and understand religion. In fact it's probably the opposite given we've already had another convert to atheism since the semester began and one convert from Catholicism to Buddhism."

Will shook his head, smiling. "How was sociology? Did you cause any more drama yet?"

"Yes!" Kit was clearly delighted by the question and being able to give an affirmative response. "Some young woman accused me of hating women, mistaking my lack of sexual interest in them for hating them. I told her that it could be argued I loved women more than any man who desired them, since I would never deflower one. That caused some amusement, a little applause, some good comments about the social construction of virginity and an odd one about my need for sex positivity. Can you imagine? Anyone accusing me of not being positive about sex! In return, I gave some interesting examples proving my prowess."

Will sighed. "You're going to get kicked out of that class too."

"Hmm. I was told I should keep the drama to my theatre workshop," Kit said. "But how can I possibly keep all my fabulousness constrained like that?"


End file.
